The Turn of Tables
by DoctoRose1
Summary: Rose and Doctor are having a lovely day out on an alien planet, but everything doesn't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

"doctor" rose said "where are we."

doctor smiled. "why dont u go outside and look rose. i know how much you love going out first."

rose blushed shuyly and looked down. doctor was completely right. he knuew her so welll.

"rose" docotr whipsered, holding onto her chin with his pointy finger nadc thumb, makign her look up at his dark endless void of eyes. "theres nothing ot be embarrased about. i just love you. now, go.2 doctor sweeped her into a deep passionateyl kiss before letting her go so ghe cuodl go out.

rose smield happily and grabbbed onto his hand tightly . "we go tgether doctor."

with a lovmign smile at each other rose and doctor ran out of the tarsdis laughing.

"did we land" said mickey who had jsut arrived. he looed very confused but not liek when doctor wzs confused and looked like a cute puppy more like whe a gorilla is trying to find outgb where someone had hiden his bananas. "rose? doctor?"

mickey grited his teeth but not in a cute away. he jus looked ugly. "NOOOO!" he screamed to no one.

rose adn doctor were out haing fun meanghile. tey alwasy did in efvery way possible when mickey wasnt aroud.

"for you my love" doctor said in his deep sexy voice. he was hlding a red rose which he had hidden behidn his back. "a butiful rose. but not beutifuller than you"

rose giggled and blushed, taking the rose. "ouch!" she said she had cut herself on a thorn on hte rose. "doctor" she saidc weakly.

"rose rose are you all right oh my timelord im so sorry" doctor exclaiemd. he quickly got a medicin box out of his pocket and made rse sit odwn on the soft green grass.

"doctor" rose said surprised. "how did that be in your pocket? it's way too big!"

doctor smirked. he patted his pockets. "bigger on the inside."

roses eyes gleamed with admiraton. doctor would have blushed buth e couldnt he thought sadly bc timelords didnt blush.

doctor grabbed a patch from the mideicn thing and gently took roses fnger. he kissed i lightly and rose sighed she wanted him to kiss her but not in the finger.

doctor gave her the patch on and kissed herforehead lightly. "oki rose" he said happly with that puppy energy that only yhe doctor had. "are u erady to go on."

rose smiled happiyl sure the patch had stopped the bleeding but nothing made her feel abetter than when doctor was being dso cute. laughter truly was a god mecdicne.

suddenyl a scream soudned. it was defiantly human and it was coming form the woods.

"rose come on!2 doctor screamed running to wards the woods but he was quicker than rose bc he hasd so long hands.

rose was about to run after him when suddenly something grabbed her around the waist and she ahead and evil ugly cackle in her ear an then everything went as black as darkenss.


	2. Chapter 2

"hm i cant see anyone even with my special timelord sigth" doctor said "my ears say... no one is here. how culd this be i heard someone calling didnt u too rose."

doctor gazed aroun the wood wislely but forwned when he heard nothing "rose" he said again and tunred around to face her. he gasped. rose wasnt there! he was sure he had been right behind her... or had she?

bc doctor was a timelord he sometimes got distracted by adventura so he didnt think so much about other things

"rose!" doctor screamed "where are you my rose"

doctor gasped as he thought something was wrong. rose alway answred when he called so something was defiantly wrong. "rose" he yelled tho it was kinda pointless bc no one was there "i will find u dont worry i will"

rose woke up in darnkenss. she was very much confused and also her head was hurting a lot because suddnely the room or whatever got v/bright.

"where am i" she whispered as her eyes finally adjusted to the ligtht.

"u r with me now rose2 a voice said. rose looked aorund but she couldnt see anyone soshe frowned.

"hahaha" a voice laughed "sometimes u r very mich sutpid rose. im not in the room with u. im talking on the radio."

"wyh" rose asked. she had been lying on the flor butn ow she stood up. she laughed too but not in a nice kind of way more in a badass way. "are u afraid of me huh."

sudenly no one laughed more and rose smirked. bet whoever it was hadnt been expecting that one.

"u r a stupid little girl. but... i cna use you. and i will."

"why!" rose screamed at the round thinkg where sound was coming from "what do you want from me!" tears fillied her eyes. oh doctor. where was he rose thought she missed him so much

"i wont tell you rose do u think i am stupid or something" the voice said and rose could her that it was very annoyed. damm it she thought she almost had him maybe she could have even made him say his plan to her.

"the doctor will save me" rose cried she knew he would he always did. she cried at the thought of his soft face and lips and his eyes so brimmed with wisodm.

the voice cackled. "that is exactly what im counting on"

doctor was breathing very heavily. he had run from bralamana to the capitol of the planet which was lubiduno. that was bascially like runing from london to dublin.

doctor didnt get exhaustedvery much bc he was in such good shape. that was also why he culd run so much but also bc he was a tiemlord and they are born wiht running-far skills.

doctor fell down on his knees on the cold hard ground. he gripped a handfull of grass in his fists and screamed while tears began streamign down his much sadc face. the reason he wasrying an screaming was bc he couldnt find rose anywhere and also becaus he was such a monster who had killed his entire plante and also bc he had to run all the way back.

sudenly he thought ofr rose. lauhing. his jaw clencehd and his teeth gritted and he was very angry right then. "i will find you rose" he whispered to himsefl. "nomatter what it wil take i will find u i will do anythign."

rose gasped. "what?" seh had not expected to hear that and it was very surprisihn. "u... you are counting on it? why?" rose demanded in a scream pounidng on the wall in agner and despayir. "dont hut him pls pls oh god oh my timelord pls."

"shut up u stupid girl" the voie hissed. "you are only thw bait. the doctor will find u and then i will finally havethe kye to my evil plan."

"NO!" rose screamed she was poinding on the walls, hard, ebcayse she was so sad. "dont u do that u horrible dalek or you will gregret it."

teh last thing rose heard before the darnkess retrned was a voice cackling evilly


End file.
